


Bring that Body my Way

by Katergator



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge, This is rated T but it's on the mature side of T, basically Astrid teases Hiccup a lot, but there's a lot of sexual suggestiveness, nothing explicit in here, until the tables turn on her ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katergator/pseuds/Katergator
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are finally betrothed. She has the upper hand when it comes to the physical side of their relationship and delights in teasing Hiccup whenever she can- until she discovers there's a tipping point to how much he's willing to take and turns it around on her.





	Bring that Body my Way

**Author's Note:**

> One of my prompt fulfillments from tumblr- a phrase from a song: "bring that body my way" from jason derulo's tiptoe. There isn't anything truly explicit in this, but it's definitely on the mature side of T with a lot of sexual implication, just so everyone is aware :)

Astrid wasn’t quite sure how this all started, nor how it escalated into such risky behavior, but at some point after she and Hiccup became lovers she discovered she had a distinct upper hand.

Namely, she could control a very specific part of his anatomy with her actions. It started out innocently enough, a brush of her fingers across his hand, a pouty lip, a tousle of her unbound hair.

His immediate response to these simple teases intrigued her, so she started brazenly flirting. A well timed wiggle of her bottom, a slinky stretch, or trailing a hand down the side of her breast drove him wild.

She didn’t miss the way his eyes would snap to her curves and the barely concealed hunger in them made her body answer with its own craving, ravenous desire building between them for hours until they could satiate themselves at night when everyone else had gone to bed.

She turned this push and pull into a game, endlessly amused that she could manipulate his whims so easily in front of their friends. He was forced to hide his frustration and pretend nothing was transpiring between them while pointing out locations on maps and discoveries on dragon eye slides.

How much could she flirt, how audacious could she behave in public? How much could she push him until he broke?

She discovered the answer to that question.

All day she put herself into his path. Bending over, arching her spine, toying with her braid.

She sat behind the other riders as Hiccup lectured in front of them about fixing the damaged bridges on the east side caused by a summer storm. She tapped her index finger on her bottom lip, smirking when she saw his eyes dart to her and then back at the diagram he tacked to the wall.

The next time he looked her way she bit her lip, flashing bedroom eyes at him.

“So, do you have enough wood, then?” Fishlegs asked.

“Ah, um,  _what_?” Hiccup asked, tearing his eyes away from her.

“From what I could see, not much of the building materials could be salvaged. Do you have enough wood?” Fishlegs elaborated.

Astrid met Hiccup’s distracted gaze again, chewing on her fingernail.

“Ah…”

Fishlegs furrowed his brow. “Is everything okay?”

She licked her lip, then slid her index finger into her mouth down to the knuckle, sucking on it and slowly drawing it back out with a pop while maintaining eye contact.

“Wood! Of course I have wood! I mean, ah… we need to- um.  _We_  need wood. I mean, we have wood, but we need- oh  _Thor_.”

“So do we have wood or not, Hiccup?” Snotlout asked, exasperated and bored, feet propped up on the fire pit and cleaning under his fingernails with a knife.

Hiccup glared at Astrid, then answered his cousin. “We have some stockpiled, but I don’t think it’s going to be enough. We’ll have to harvest some more.”

“Right, sounds like a plan. I don’t mean to sound insensitive but your board meetings are kind of a total snooze fest up in here and I’m hungry. Meeting adjourned, everyone,” Snotlout said, standing up. “Is the fish done? I want lunch.”

“Um, I wasn’t… done, but, okay?” Hiccup said, as the twins and Snotlout enthusiastically squabbled over the fish cooking on the fire.

“We’ll figure it out,” Fishlegs said, patting him on the shoulder.

“Right,” Hiccup sighed.

Astrid got up from her chair and stretched her arms over her head, pleased when Hiccup’s eyes drifted down her form and she heard him mutter under his breath. She grinned at him and he shook his head at her. She sashayed off, putting an extra sway in her hips as she grabbed some cups and water for them to drink with lunch.

They gathered around the fire pit, the twins on one side, Snotlout and Fishlegs on the other, and Astrid saved a seat for Hiccup next to her. He took his place, accepting the fish she passed to him. She teased a finger against his palm.

He didn’t sit as close to her as he usually did, so she slyly scooted over until their thighs were touching. He gave her a bit of side eye, but did nothing about it.

As he lifted his cup to take a drink, Astrid laughed at something stupid Tuffnut said and covertly slipped her hand into Hiccup’s lap, blatantly grabbing his package.

Hiccup sputtered into his cup and started coughing.

“Oh! Are you okay, babe?!” Astrid exclaimed, smacking his back, playing up the concern like she wasn’t the cause of all it.

“Drink much?” Snotlout mocked.

Calming his coughing fit, Hiccup cleared his throat and leaned over to whisper at her. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you. Don’t worry, you’ll get yours.”

Astrid smirked into her cup as she took a sip.

Deciding to give him a break, the only other trick she pulled during lunch was “accidentally” dropping her fork. “Oh, clumsy me!” she sang, bending down to pick it up, making sure he got a good view of her backside.

Once everyone was done eating, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all went their separate ways for the afternoon while Hiccup and Astrid offered to clean up.

She pinched Hiccup’s ass as she gathered up a plate behind him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing her hips and shoving her back against the fire pit. “You, little vixen, are playing a very dangerous game.”

She gave him the most innocent expression she could muster. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Ooooh, you… you know _exactly_  what you’re doing,” Hiccup growled.

She played coy, blinking her eyes flirtatiously. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, of course there isn’t a problem, it’s not like I have a thing for beautiful women or anything. I  _love_  walking around with half an erection all day, it’s totally fine and not completely embarrassing and uncomfortable at all!”

“Is that  _sarcasm_ I hear?” she said, placing a hand on her chest, pretend scandalized. Then she burst out laughing at the unimpressed look on his face, clapping her hands.

“Uh huh,” he said, shaking his head. “Laugh it up.”

“Oh, I am,” she said, wiping away a tear from her eye.

Quick as lightning, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, tugging it up behind her back in a gentle but firm hold. It forced her up onto her toes and pushed out her chest.  

“Oh!” she exclaimed.

His hips pressed up against her ass and his lips caressed the curve of her ear over her shoulder. “I’m glad you find my predicament so amusing, milady, because I  _promise_  you, you won’t be laughing once I get you alone in my hut tonight,” he murmured.

Her entire body shivered at his sultry tone. He released her arm with all the slow tenderness she usually associated with him, his fingers caressing her skin.

She clenched her hand as he walked away, attempting to hide how shaken she was and how utterly arousing that had been.

“Oh yeah? Who says I’ll even come?” she challenged.

Hiccup turned around and sauntered backward with a wicked smirk. “Right, you can try and stay away, but we both know you won’t. I’m quite positive you’ll  _come_.”

Astrid’s face flushed a brilliant pink, heat prickling her cheeks at his double entendre. He strode out of the clubhouse with a marked swagger she had never seen before.

Apparently there was a tipping point and she had pushed him over it. She got the distinct impression any upper hand she possessed over Hiccup had quite solidly turned on her.

Her weak knees gave out and she dropped into a chair.


End file.
